


The Skeletons Grin

by Danyell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First story on here, Gore, Insane brother, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is so chill, Skarm, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for weird updates, Tag As I Go, human magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyell/pseuds/Danyell
Summary: It's been 5 years since monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott. They integrated into society rather quickly, but they still have people who disagree against the Governments decision to give them rights. Personally, you think monsters have better morals and attitudes than humans do. And who knew that all you had to do to gain new friends was to get stabbed in the leg?When your insane brother escapes prison unexpectedly, you never have been happier to have friends who care about you.However, one certain monsters smile keeps you filled with hope and determination along with something you denied yourself of years ago...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for checking out my book pal! It will be a slow start, as i am still getting the story out and sorted. But i hope you like this beginning none the less! \|^~^\|

You were put on closing duty. Yay.  
The manager of this zoo was trying to kill you, and it's starting to become very noticeable. You had just finished locking up all the animals and other supplies and such, when you felt it get slightly warmer behind you. "Angela I know you're there." You hear a  disappointed groan behind you. "Y/n I swear! I didn't even make any noise!" She pouts and turns around to the staff lockers to grab her bag and phone. "Well did you forget your a fire elemental? I can feel it get warmer, duh." You grab your stuff and start heading towards the exit. "No...! Hey! Don't leave me here! You know what it's like after dark here!" A shiver runs down your spine when you remember the frightful night from a couple months ago- 

'No! Stop! Please! I Just want to go home! "Too bad sweetheart, we wanna have some FUN!" You try to run again, but are rewarded with a baseball bat to the head. "I thought we told you not to run!!" You could feel the comfort of unconsciousness right around the corner. When you wake up, you're somehow in Angelas apartment.

...."y/n...

...y\N!....Y\N!!!!"

  You jump and realized you'd stopped walking and were staring into space. "Were you even listening?!" Angela was standing in front of you looking aggitated, well it's obvious from the way her flames are licking the air sassily. "Sorry Ang...I was just thinking..Of that night..." Angela's face then softens and she pulls you into a hug, Her hugs are always warn and comforting.  "Oh, Hun, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at ya." You return the embrace and then pull back. "Ok, let's get going now. I SO don't want to be in this neighborhood right now." You start walking at a faster speed with Angela at your side.

  "Hey y/n? Do you want to come to grillbys with me tonight? I have to go home with my uncle, I'm working a late shift there to get some extra cash." You think for a bit, "Ya sure! You said that place had great food, and I'm seriously starving right now! Also, i promise Im gonna get us a better job, so we can both live like two old, crazy ladies for the rest of our lives." She laughs and pulls you along. "Great! Maybe my other friends will be there to! You'd just love this one guy. He tells nonstop puns! Like you! And I jus-oof!! Oh, sor-" "Heeey preeetty laaady~" Oh. Oh HELL NO! 

  You've seen this situation before. A drunk guy, In an empty street., At sundown. You have to find a way out of this. "Hey! Leave her alone! We have no business with you nor you with us!" You spurt that out before you could think twice and grab Angela's arm and run. "Ow! Hey! slow down! He isn't even following us!" You look behind you and see he's not. Actually..He isn't there at all...That makes you worry more and you pick up speed. 

  "Ang! he ain't there at all! He probably went to go ge-" BAM!! You look up and see 2 men that  look drunk out of there wits. "Heeey dolllls~ we wanna have some fun, And you just happened to be here, so howsss about you join us?" You can't think straight. This is exactly like the time before. You want to run. But, you can't. You have to save Angela. "Back off shit-heads. We don't want nothin to do with you. Go have fun by yourself." At that you grab Angela's arm and start walking away, that is until you feel yourself getting yanked backwards. "Hey! Who said you could go?! We want fun. So we gonna get some!" The man pulls out a knife from his boot. And it isn't a small one...

  "Angela!! RUN! I'll be fine, just go get some help!!" You try to escape the hold that the guy has on you. "What?! NO!" She runs full speed at the guys' hitman and rams into him enough to knock him down. Meanwhile the guy who was holding you had been distracted so you took advantage of that and ripped your arms free. You threw a punch at him but he dodged. He then takes a swing at you and before you know it you're full on fighting him. You get him to the ground and are about to kick him in the face when you feel a warm hand on your shoulder. "Y-y/n. I think thats enough. We should just call the cops a-and leave."

   As she told you this, you failed to notice the glint of light coming from the metal weapon in your attackers hand. Angela goes to get her phone that she dropped and started to call, what you presumed was, 911, but before you could process what happend you felt an overwhelming pain in your thigh you fall to the ground screaming in agony. As you fall you involuntarily push the knife deeper and it brings it down further in your leg. "SHIIITT!!!!"  
Angela hears your scream and runs towards you immediately. She kicks the guys arm and face, which fully knocks him out. "OH MY GOD Y/N!! I turn around for one second! And you get stabbed!" You can hear tires screeching in front of the alley so you assumed someone had come to the rescue. "Angela!!!?? Y/n?!?" You hear a male voice yell, it has a slight crackle to it like Angela's. "Over here uncle grilbz!!" You hear heavy running footsteps coming your direction, with more coming after it. You then hear a gasp and arms begin to lift you up. "We need to get her back to the bar. Now. I have medical supplies there." 

  From the amount of blood loss and and pain, you are a little loppy to say the least. "But i dont wanna driiink!~ but ya know, ketchup and fries sounds goood~" you hear a light chuckle "Oh my Asgore y/n. I swear, you and Sans are gonna get along perfectly." You see the drunktards get pulled away by the cops and Thats the last thing you see and hear before your body passes out from everything that has happened.

×××××

 

You wake up with a dull yet throbbing pain in your right leg. 'Its dark' you think to to yourself. 'Duh, you eyes are closed ya dingus.' You listen to your thoughts and open one eye to be greeted with a dim light. You blink a few times to get your sight cleared and sit up a little. You look out the front windows of the building you're in and You also realize you're in a booth, but laying down on one of the seats. You look around and your eyes land on a tall skeleton sitting at a table not to far from you. Emphasis on tall. He sees your movement and stands up to quickly make his way over to you. All the while you're questioning who this skeleton is.

  "HELLO HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE AWOKEN FROM YOUR SLUMBER!" You cringe a slight bit from his volume, but still smile at him and nod. "GREAT! OH! YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHO I AM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" You cant help but giggle a little at his enthusiasm over something as trivial as a greeting. You introduce yourself  to him for the sake of manners and make a move to sit up completely but stop yourself as you feel a searing pain pass through your leg. You look down and see some bandages wrapped expertly around your thigh over your jeans. There seems to be a little blood stained on them but you dont really take much notice.

  "Bro, is Angies friend awake?" You hear a somewhat deep voice say from somewhere out of your sight. "INDEED BROTHER! SHE STILL SEEMS TO BE IN SOME PAIN HOWEVER." At this you see a another skeleton walk into your line of sight, but he was shorter then you would've thought, since his voice is as deep as it is. However, he still looked like he had a couple inches on you. You also can't help but notice the odd pink slippers his feet hold. Nice fashion choice.

  "Well it isn't really wrapping up my mind. I can still think clearly but it was knife to know someone was here with me." You see them both look at you, But they have completely opposite expressions. Papyrus has a look of annoyance and the shorter one looks as though he can barely contain his laughter. "What? Too soon? Well i geuss that really stained the mood huh?" This broke both of them, Papyrus screamed and stomped away yelling about how there's 'another one'. The other one was on the floor laughing his non-literal brains out. You giggle at both of their reactions. 

   The floored skeleton finally collects himself and stands up. "the names Sans. Sans the skeleton." You know that name sounded familiar...oh right! This was the one ang said you'd get along with! "Names Y/n. Y/n the human." You introduce yourself but mock him a little too. He chuckles and smirks, "Looks like we have another jokester around here, huh?" You both turn your attention to the crackling voice behind sans. You recognize it as grillby, ang's uncle. You smile and make another attempt to sit up fully but you feel a hand on your shoulder preventing you from doing so. You look over and see sans, "you may not want to move quite yet, you gotta let the echoflower do its thing."

  'Echoflower? How did they get that into my system? Isn't that an actual plant?' You think to yourself, but quickly remember Angela talking to you about them and how it's a lot in monster stuff. "I didn't know they had healing abilities. Thats really cool!" He nods and lets go of your shoulder. Grillby walks up to you and starts asking how your doing and other docterish questions. After he's done, you hear more footsteps coming towards you. Not too long after you are enveloped in a choking hug by your dear friend and co worker. She lets go, though reluctantly, and smiles at you. "How ya holding up y/n? Are you gonna survive? Need anything? Do you want another hug? Do you want to go home? Cause i could have sans just teleport you ba-" you stop her by putting your hand on her mouth. You've long since gotten used to the heat. 

  You laugh and say "Hold up Ang. Let me ketchup first and relish in the barrage of questions you just asked." She groans and moves her head to remove your hand. You see sans almost explode with laughter again and Grillby roll his nonexistent eyes. You just now notice the other people behind her. There seems to be a blue fish woman bext to a small, yellow dinosaur woman. Angela notices your stare and gasps, realizing she didn't introduce you all. "Oh! Y/n! This is undyne and alphys! Thats Sans, and Papyrus is somewhere..." You laugh and tell her you've met the skelbros before she came in. Sans decides to speak up at this moment, "well its been fun meeting ya y/n, but i think i should go find pap before a dog finds him first. See ya 'round." He smirks and just pops out of existence, But not without giving a quick wave to everyone else. You stare at the spot he just was, amazed that he has the power to actually teleport. You get interrupted by someone moving in front of you.

  Undyne stands before you, she put out her hand and you gladly took it. "Hey punk! Glad to see your not a wimp!" You see alphys bump her hip with her elbow. "Errr..i mean, glad your feeling better!" You laugh lightly at the gesture. She steps back and you all start to talk about whatever pops in your minds. After a while you here a echo-y pop noise from the other seat in the booth. You look over and are startled a little when you see Sans just sitting there looking like he's been there the whole time. He catches your stare and winks. You question how that works, but sum it up to magic.

  You hear the others stop talking and angela stands up and says,"Sans! So glad your back! I need you to do me a favor." He shrugs and nods. "Great! Can you take y/n home for me? I still have to do my shift here." He shurgs again and stands up with his hands in his jackets' pockets. "Sure ang, but you owe me 2 bottles of ketchup." He holds up two boney fingers to prove his point. You question once again that night, why ketchup of all things is what he'd want. But you push it aside as he holds out the same hand to you to take. You take it and he puts his other hand on your shoulder to help you up. You stand on your good leg and he readjusts his grip. You wave to everyone and tell angela to visit you later or tomorrow, And also to tell your boss you'd be out of work for a few days or so.

  With that sans also bids his farewell and asks you for your address. He hums and nods then says, "Hey, y/n, what's a skeletons favorite instrument?" You knew that everyone knew this joke but yet you still asked, "what sans?" He chuckles and says, "a trombone!" And before you could get out a laugh you feel a sensation close to being in anti-gravity and then seconds later you're at your front door.

You reach into your back pocket and pull out your keys. Your house isn't too big, but it's the perfect size for you and a guest once in awhile. You unlock the door, and turn your attention to sans. "Thanks so much for taking me home! I guess I'll..see ya around?" You make a move to go inside with your good leg but are stopped by the boney hand on your waist. "woah there missy. you're still hurt, what kind of gentleman would i be if i didn't make sure you were completely safe and in bed with everything you need?" He chuckles then starts making his way into your home with you at his side still.

You roll your eyes playfully while adding in a dramatic scoff, because you knew he ment well and yet you decided to be funny right back to him. "Well, for one, i didn't invite you, sir, so that could be considered trespassing." You poke him in the rib and he chuckles a little nervously. He probably thinks your serious about it...oops. you forgot that monsters still have trouble sometimes with the law and hateful people. "Im kidding sans, I'd never do anything to get you in trouble. Im not like them." Of course your referring to the hateful humans. You can visibly see the tension lift off of him. "good cause then I'd get a reputation of being bad the bone." You and him share a laugh, then you reply, "Well, tibia honest, i think it would suit you." You say with a sly smile. He chuckles and leads you toward your couch. "Actually sans I'd like to go to my room." He points toward the hallway and you nod. "ugh, y/n, your really giving me a workout here." He sighs dramatically but still makes his way over to your room. "Well good! You could really use some meat on those bones!" This one causes both of you to roar with laughter. You reach your room and open your door. 

Immediately, a furry blurr runs out towards the living Room and under the couch. "Well, hello to you too Cami." You pout and turn back around to your room. Sans puts you by your bed but before you can make a move to get on, you're enveloped in a blue glow and floating, while your bed sheets are turned over by themselves, followed by you laying on your bed now. You look over to sans to see him smirking with his left hand in blue to match his left eye. "Well aren't you handy?" You point to his glowing hand. He laughs and his magic fades out. 

"So what's up with that blurr of fur?" He asks, obviously trying to start some conversation. "Well, that was cami, My cat. She doesn't really like new people, but once she gets to knows you, she gets more comfortable around you." He nods, "well then, i'll have to come over more often now won't i?" He smirks again but even wider. You are a little surprised this skeleton dude, you JUST met, is flirting with you so openly. So, you smirk back and say, "I guess so then, I think cami would love ya actually." He raises his brow-bones a little surprised at your 'flirting' back.

You weren't gonna try too hard, you didn't want him to get so over confident that he won you over so quickly. Not..that he did or anything. You just met the guy. It'd be weird to fall for him THAT quickly. That only happens in fanfiction. "While your here mister skele-gentleman, would you mind getting me some sweet tea from my fridge? (A/N if you don't like tea then chose whatever drink.) "Sure pal." He walks out and you reach over to grab your charger for your phone. You successfully plug it in and just in time too! He's back awfully quick with your tea. "Well, that was quick." You tell him with a look of confusion and suspicion on your face.

He reaches behind his head and laughs nervously, "weeeellll i might have used a little magic to find it in your fridge. i'm lazy, i know." You giggle at his nervous face. "Eh, your fine. If I had magic i probably would too." You admit. "well glad to see im not alone then." He brings you the tea and you take it graciousl, but when you taste it, it's like all your tastebuds exploded. The taste is...is.. unimaginable! "Sans! What did you do to this to make it so damn good!" You exclaim while holding yourself back from straight up chugging it.

"well, since you aren't completely healed i put some more echoflower extract into it. it didn't ruin the tea or anything did it?" You shake your head vigorously and finish off the drink. Now that he says it, you can feel the effects of it working. "Wow, i already feel better!That stuff is a miracle!" You say while getting sleepy. You yawn and cover your mouth but in the process you accidentally crack your jaw. You see sans flinch a bit and quickly go to apologize, but he stops you mid-apology. "i better be heading out now, Pap is probably freaking out about where i am. sleep well y/n." You wish sans goodnight too then he walks out, but leaves your door open a crack. Shortly after, you hear him close the front door. You snuggle in and get comfy and As your on the brink of sleepland, cami comes on in and hops onto your bed and curls up next to you. "Goodnight ya weird cat." And with that you go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated again, whoop! Sorry if it the formatting is weird, i typed this on one thing then transfered it to this site. Let me know if you find any mistakes i can fix!  
> Now, READ!

It's been two days since the 'incident'. And your leg is almost completely healed! Whatever those echoflowers are made of, man, Scientists would be ALL over that shit. Monsters really do have THE coolest abilities! 'Why would they want to come up and be with humans? Humans are the complete opposite of monst...I should stop thinking like that. I am a human myself, after all. But I do wish I was like Angela sometimes, her magic makes things so much easier. Oh well, I am who I am, I guess.' 

Right now you are at the store to buy some cat food for cami. You were suppose to go yesterday but you just kinda lazed around instead. So, here you are. You're also running low on some other things, may as well get those too. You head to the first isle and notice there isn't a lot of people in the store today. That's Odd, it's Saturday, This is usually when people go grocery shopping. In fact, you notice people still leaving kinda in a hurry. What in the world? Wait, you know what it means when people start leaving and looking like this. It's simple.

Monsters.

You sigh to yourself and continue on with your trip. It's been 5 fucking years people. Grow up. So they're monsters, Big whoop. They're also still living beings that have thoughts and emotions. 'I swear, people who completely disregard this fact, piss me off.' You apparently need to stop thinking to yourself because someone ran into your cart on accident. "Oh! Sor-" "No, your quite alright ma'am! But just a warning, there are two monsters ahead." You look in the direction he pointed and you can't help but giggle a little. The man looks at you odd but walks away without another word. 

You can't believe it. Out of all the monsters to be at the store the same time as you! It's sans and papyrus! You walk a little faster to make your way over. You also decide to try to scare them a little. You slow down to a point where you just look casual. You notice the condiments near them and your plan comes together. 

Once your behind them, you say in a monotone voice, "Man, i wish people could just mustard up the courage to talk to you guys." Papyrus jumps a bit and sans stiffens but they both look at you after. Once again the brothers have completely different expressions. Papyrus's looks like he's about to explode from happiness at the fact its you, and yet you still see his eye twitch from the pun. Meanwhile, sans looks relieved and then chuckles. 

"Y/N!! HOW GREAT TOO SEE YOU AGAIN! NOT AS GREAT AS ME, BUT STILL UP THERE! I SEE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER YES?" This big ol' skeleton is nothing but a marshmallow, You just wish other people could see that too. "I am thanks to that echoflower stuff! And Its great to see you too papyrus! And you sans! How have you guys been these past days?" Sans looks like he was gonna say something bit gets interrupted by his brother, "WE HAVE BEEN EXCELLENT! SANS HAS LAZED AROUND AND I HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI IN BETWEEN TRAINING WITH UNDYNE! SANS HAS BEEN GOING TO THE LAB MORE OFTEN WITH ALPHYS HOWEVER! SO IN ALL, WE HAVE BEEN WELL!" 

'Lab? Sans in a lab? Like..working?' You'll have to think about it later or ask them later. "Paps, i thought we agreed to keep that on the low for now?" Sans looks a little nervous now that you look at him. Papyrus gasps loudly, well if you count saying the actual word, "YOU'RE RIGHT SANS, I APOLOGIZE! HOW FORGETFUL OF ME. HUMAN! YOU DID NOT HEAR ME SAY THAT, UNDERSTAND?" You giggle and salute him while nodding your head.

Sans decides to speak up at this time, "hey y/n. i really hate to cut this get together short, but paps is gonna be late for his afternoon training with undyne and i have to get to work. so, catch ya later alright?" You'd love to stay and chat too, but cami might destroy your house before you get her fed. "Ya, i gotta grab some cat food before my cat rips my house to shreds. So I'll see ya around!" Papyrus gasps again and with sparkles in his eye sockets exclaims, "YOU HAVE A FURRY FELINE FRIEND?! I MUST MEET IT!" You laugh again at his enthusiasm, "Of course you do! But you shouldn't Bonedoggle anymore, or you'll be late!" He groans dramatically and turns to sans, "BROTHER! YOU HAVE ALREADY CORRUPTED THE HUMAN!"

He chuckles and looks at you then winks at his brother, "nah bro, She was like that when i met her, but she has alot to ketchup on if she thinks she can out-pun me." He gives you a playful challenging look and you laugh. "I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND TAKE THIS EAR ABUSE! GOODBYE Y/N! WE WILL SEE YOU ANOTHER TIME!" He walks away with the cart and sans chuckles more at that then turns to you. "It's nice to have someone other than tori to pun around with, so thanks. welp, see ya later alligator." Then he walks towards his brother you can't help but question who 'Tori' is, but you laugh at the randomness of the farewell. Not to mention the pun he through in there too. 

   You laugh to yourself and finish getting the things you need and head to the check out line on the end. You catch a glimpse of a familiar blue jacket and a flap of a red scarf outside the frontdoor but it quickly vanishes. You shrug and grab your bags then get in your car, a candy-apple-red dodge truck, after putting the groceries in the backseat you drive back to your house. 

   When you walk inside you see that Cami managed to knock down a picture frame from the back of your shelf above the fireplace. You pick it up and notice it's you and your.....brother. You grimace at it and it's memories, then just throw the whole thing away. Its nothing important to you anyway. You feed cami and make something for yourself before snuggling into your couch to watch syfy channel the rest of the day and into the night.

 

××××××

 

You haven't actually had a get together with friends in a long time. It's only just recently that you've had people to talk to other than Angela, so a little thought popped in your head. Should I throw a party? Or invite them to lunch or dinner? You pick up your phone and call your best friend/Co-worker. She picked up almost immediately. 

"Y/n! Im so glad you called! I was about to text you and ask if ya wanted to hang out this weekend!" She sounded so excited, and you couldn't help but feel it make you giddy also. "I actually called you for that same reason! I kept thinking to myself, party? Or lunch/dinner? I couldn't decide, so i thought you'd know which is better!" You tell her your thoughts from just before and she hums in thought. 

"Well, I'm guessing you're implying that you wanna invite the others? If so, in monster culture, inviting new friends over to your home is a sign that you wish to build a strong and lasting relationship which them. So I say we make the best damn dinner we've ever made, and invite everyone over!!" You really like that idea actually. "It's a done deal Ang. Can you text everyone to invite them? Then get your fire-ass over here to help cook." She laughs and tells you she'll do it once you hang up, so, you immediately hang up. Right after she sends you a text that only says 'Roode'. So you send the winking face '

You walk into the kitchen and see a few dishes you didn't do from last night, so you clean them up, dry 'em, and put them away. Now to figure out what to fix for dinner...maybe Ang will know. Knocking interrupts your thought train. Heh, speak of the devil, You open the door to see Angela's smiling face. She's in casual clothes, as in jeans and a t-shirt that says 'Is it hot in here or is it just me?' I laugh at her shirt then move away from the door.

"Have you any idea what I should fix for dinner? What does everyone like? Wait...do I have to get monster food? Cause I'm pretty sure sans and papyrus can't eat human food..." She chuckles at your worried face, "Hun, it'll be fine! Sans will probably be fine with an entire plate of just ketchup, As for papy, anything with pasta he'll love. Undyne likes seafood, ironically, and alphys isn't picky at all. As for the skelebros, I'll just tell them to bring some powdered magic to sprinkle on it so they can eat it." You hum in thought, then you remember a recipe that you immediately know you're gonna make. "Yo! How does my grandma's Alfredo crab fettuccine sound! It has everything they'll like! As for sans, I'll just give him a bottle of ketchup on the side. I respect his love of the condiment." You joke at the end, but it's true, you love ketchup too!

Ang's face lights up at the mention of that dish, It's her absolute favorite. You turn and make your way over to the fridge, aaanndd you don't have any crab, well you kinda expected that actually. I mean, who just keeps crab in their fridge? Rich people probably. 

"Hey Ang! Gotta run to the store really quick! We ain't got any crab! I gotta go get some before all the shellfish people get it all." You hear muffled laughter from your living room, so you roll your eyes, but laugh at your own pun. After checking you have your phone and car keys, you head to the door. "Hold down the fort cami!" You yell to your cat, but shortly after feel her rub against your leg. You pet her head then open the door and walk out, locking it of course.

The drive is short, and your set to get one thing, your definitely NOT gonna walk out of here with more than crab.

Well, actually, that cat toy looked like something cami would like.

You exit the store with a package of fresh crab...and 3 new cat toys. Oh Well. At least you didn't completely forget what you were supposed to get, like past times. As you're driving back, the radio starts playing your absolute favorite song, so, obviously you have to blare it. Who cares about a few weird and annoyed looks, its your JAM! 

When you pull into your drive way, you can already hear the happy noises of cami when she gets the new toys... aaannddd the lecture from Angela about how 'you need to stop spoiling that cat' or something along those lines. Meh, whatever. You can hear your firey friend using your stereo system from outside the door. You snicker and unlock it stepping in, "Hey! Turn that shit down!! I've already gotten noise complaints from you before!" The music immediately gets lowered and a quick 'Sorry!' Is the reply you get. She walks in a second after, looking sheepish, "This is why we can't have nice things Ang." Thats makes her laugh, so you chuckle too, setting the bags on the counter. "Y/n. Why is there more than one bag there? I swear if you-" "I bought Cami toys." She throws her arms up in what you guess is annoyance, "God damnit Y/n!!" You laugh and roll your eyes again at her antics.

Speaking of cami, where is that fluff? You walk to the dining room table, and lean down to look beneath it. Yep, there she is on one of the chairs, it's her favorite spot for some reason. She has claimed that chair as her own, and doesn't let ANYONE sit in it. Not even her beloved owner, hmmm, that could be a problem for the dinner...Meh. I'm sure it'll be fine.

Now, it's time too cook!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing better than getting to know your new monster friends! Enjoy~

You and Angela had just finished setting everything up for your expected guests tonight, aside from the main dish on the stove still. Both of you head to the living room to sit down for a few minutes, or until they arrive. Angela's phone buzzes as soon as she sits down next to you on the couch. She pulls it out and checks it, "Huh, ok, so sans says that he's bringing frisk, cause Toriel couldn't watch her tonight. They're only like 10, so is it alright if we have another guest tonight?" You mull it over and take a quick look at the dining room table. "We'll need another chair, but Papyrus is tall so I'm gonna ask if he can get it from the garage. Other than that, they are welcome to come over! Heaven knows we have enough food!" 

She nods and begins typing a reply, then sends it quickly, "He also said they'll be here in a few minutes." You hum in acknowledgment, wait, isn't Frisk the ambassador of all monsters?! Oh boy..you try to shake that fact off and turn the Tv on to National Geographic, because kids like that right? You guess so from the amount of kids at the zoo who always have plenty of questions for you and other employees. Plus, Frisk most likely wants to be treated just like any other kid right? "I know that face Y/n. You're worried about this meet up, right? There isn't a need to be worried! As soon as you really meet them, they'll practically be family to you!" You can always rely on her to make you feel better. 

Angela's phone alerts her of a text, so she checks it. She giggles, "Go get the door." Is all she says before you're being pushed towards it. You look back at her quizzically, only to see her on her phone. You sigh, and reach for the door handle only for a voice to stop you, "Knock Knock." 

Oh. Oh. You chuckle and answer, "Who's there?" A deeper chuckle sounds and a groan is heard from outside. "Adore." "Adore who?" You think you've heard this before but it's just too funny to pass up. "Adore is in my way. Mind letting me in?" You laugh and simultaneously hear a couple groans of annoyance along with a small chuckle. Opening the door you're greeted with the same group from the night of the incident. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans, along with a kid who looks absolutely ecstatic to be here. The said kid immediately attaches themselves to your leg in a hug, which catches you off guard. "Oof! Uh, Hi there Bucko! You must be Frisk! Nice to finally meet ya!" They look up at you with chocolate brown eyes, and you've never been more thankful for your mom teaching you sign language since you were an infant because they start signing to you, 'Nice to meet you! Thank you for inviting us over here and for making food for us!' (A/n I actually do know sign language, and when signing they don't have proper English grammar structure like speaking people. But I'm gonna just type their speaking normally!)

Immediately, your first reaction is to sign back, 'I'm Glad you're happy to be here! Come on in squirt! I got the tv on for ya." They give you a look of admiration then run into your house without even a glance back, so you turn your attention to your other guests, who all have faces of shock. Without thinking you sign, 'What's the matter?' Before realizing you know how to speak, "Oh sorry! Sometimes I forget I can speak! But..uh.. Why do you looked so shocked?"

"W-well, I-its just th-that not a lot o-of humans kn-know how t-to communicate with th-them." Alphys tells you fiddling with her claws. "Ah, yes. Signing isn't a popular form of communication in society, but personally I love it! My mother started teaching me when I was just baby, and also, when I'm too lazy to open my mouth I use it. But enough about me! Come inside and make yourselves at home!" They all give you bright smiles, and what Angela said earlier suddenly makes a lot of sense. Everybody moves inside, but you receive a hard pat on the back from Undyne (Which you take like a champ). "Thanks again for inviting us over punk! Means a lot to us to meet a human like you! So we're gonna be BESTIES! Got it?!" You absolutely love this fish women's enthusiasm. "Hell ya! The Best-est of besties!" You reply giving her a fist bump.

You both share a laugh and make your way into the living room, her arm around your shoulders. When you see this many people in your living room, all in high spirits, you're filled with contentment and happiness. For once, in a long time, you don't feel like you and Ang are alone in this world. You head over to your spot on the couch, only to find a certain skeleton took it. Oh, this will not do. 

"Excuse me skele-sir. I don't ask for much, but that's my spot. Sooo..if you wouldn't mind.." You hear a chuckle and look at Ang, now you know she was behind this. "Ang told me to sit here. She threatened to never serve me ketchup at Grillby's ever again." He says looking at the accused fire elemental. She gives a fake insulted face, then realizes she's caught and sighs. "Really Ang? That's a cruel threat, even for you. You can't just threaten to take away someone's ketchup privileges!" You wag your finger at her in disapproval. "You're only taking his side because you love ketchup almost as much as him, you weirdo." She chuckles at you. "My love of ketchup is irrelevant to this. You told him to sit in my spot, On purpose. You know that gets me fired up!" You hear gasps and chuckles from the audience you realize you've gained, then hear Angela sigh and motion for Sans to get up and out of your seat. All he does is slide down a bit, enough for you to sit comfortably. You gladly sit down, and suddenly Frisk decides to jump right up in between you two, which earns a grunt of surprise from both you and Sans, "kiddo! give a warning before you do that!" His answer is a chuckle, then they turn to you and ask 'When is dinner gonna be ready Aunt Y/n?' Woah. That..you weren't expecting them to call you that. You shake it off and reply, "I'm guessing you're a hungry lil' hooman? We can eat whenever everyone is ready actually!" You address the last part to everyone in the room. Which earns a chorus of 'whoops' and everyone stands up to move to the dining room. 

You don't remember that you need another chair until you're already in the dining room. "Oh! Papyrus! I need your help!" He immediately perks up at his name and turns to you with excitement portrayed clearly on his face. How? I don't know, but it's there. "WHAT CAN I ASSIST YOU WITH NEW FRIEND?" Wow ok, he's loud, "I forgot we needed another chair, and you're really tall, so I figured you would be able to reach it in my garage. Would ya mind bud?" You ask him with as much kindness as you can. "WHY OF COURSE I CAN HUMAN Y/N! SHOW ME THE WAY!" You give a smile and lead him to the garage. He easily gets the chair  like it weighs nothing, and brings it back to the dining room. On your return you thank him, "Thanks so much Papyrus! You're so cool for doing that." He beams with pride and puts his hand over his chest, "WELL OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! AND IT IS ALWAYS A PLEASURE HELPING OUT A FRIEND." 

  You can't help but smile at him; He's such a marshmallow. You notice sans leaning against the wall looking at you, at least you think at you, with a look of..admiration? Must be because you're being nice to his brother. He looks like he's in a daze actually, "Alright everyone! Go ahead and sit down, Me and Ang will serve y'all." You hear chairs scooting back then a familiar hiss and everything goes quiet. "oh. hey cami." Everyone, except you and Angela, give him strange looks. Undyne speaks up first, "Uh, Sans, Who's Cami?" He gives you a look and you nod down to the chair, meaning he could pick her up. He does so, "this is cami." They all simultaneously make 'awww' noises as cami just looks at them scared. She turns to sans and meows at him as if asking, 'Who the hell are these people?'. "Huh, she's already warmed up to you Sans. She usually attacks people if they even touch her." You chuckle as he sets her down and she speeds out of the room. "must be because i've been here before, or cause i didn't act like a threat last time." Undyne jumps up at this, which startles everyone. "WHAT?! When has he been here?! You not tellin' us something Sans?!" Ang and you chuckle while sans looks nervous, "Undyne chill. Remember when I got stabbed? Sans brought me home with his little teleportation trick. Nothing fishy is going on here, I swear." She and Papyrus groan at the pun and sit down, while Sans, Alphys, and Frisk chuckle at it but sit down too. 

  You grab the salad from the fridge then set it on the table, while Ang starts putting portions on everyone's plate. "Oh! Sans, Papyrus, did you bring that magic powder stuff like Ang should have told you to bring?" Sans holds up a little bag with a blue, shimmering powder in it, "ya, we did. thanks for keeping an eye socket out for us y/n." You smile at him and go to the fridge once more. Grabbing the ketchup bottle, which is the big bottle due to your love of it, you set it in front of the punny skeleton. Deciding at the same time to sit across from him so you can share it. "i don't think I can mustard up enough thanks pal." With your own plate in your hand, you sit down and look at him, "Well, ketchup addicts have to look out for each other." You and him share a chuckle and both reach for the condiment at the same time, so you accidentally bump his hand, which you quickly apologize for, but he brushes it off with a smile and a wave of his hand. 

  Thanks to your awesome hearing, you hear a quiet 'So cute' from Alphys. "I heard that Alphys." She squeaks and looks away from you. You chuckle as Angela sits at the end of the table by you. "Before we eat, I'd appreciate it if you didn't give cami any pieces of food. I'm trying to break her begging habit." Everyone agrees to not do so, then begins to eat. All at once everyone gets stars in their eyes and they look at you in awe. "W-what? It can't be that good guys." You take a bite and immediately argue with yourself, "ARE YOU KIDDING Y/N?!? This cooking could rival Toriels! I would totally pay to see a cook off between you too!" Undyne says with a mouthful then immediately shoves more in. You see Frisk jump in their seat with joy and gives you two thumbs up. "heh. ya, just imagine the pastabilities that would entail." It's really obvious at this point that papyrus does not like puns, "SANS! MUST YOU RUIN THIS AMAZING MEAL WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS?!" Sans mutters a 'sorry bro' then eats some more. 

  You notice alphys typing furiously on her phone with Undyne looking at it too, chuckling every once in a while. Papyrus is talking with frisk about the most recent puzzle he's invented, and Angela and Sans are talking about how Grillby's business is going. You can't help the huge smile that appears on your face. It's just been so long since you've had a group of friends like this that you felt comfortable enough to be yourself around. For a minute, reality is gone and only the happiness in this moment exists. You get snapped out of it when you get a phone call, so you get your phone out of your back pocket and look at the caller I.D....Oh bloody hell. They're calling you again. Why the hell now of all times!? 

  Your phone gets snatched out of your hand and Angela immediately sits on it. "I know that face, and I'm not letting those Bas-..Jerks ruin today for you. So forget you even saw your phone just now, ok?" You sigh gratefully and nod with a smile. "woah, woah. what's up with who called you? do i need to give someone a bad time?" Sans looks between you two for answers. Lucky for you, no one else notices your conflict, so you answer him, "Don't worry Sans, they've already had a bad time. It's a long story that I'll explain at some point." He looks thoughtful for a second, but just shrugs in a form of 'ok'. "Now! Who's ready for desert?!" All attention is on you as multiple hands shoot up. 

All of you gather into your spacious living room, each holding a bowl of their choice of ice cream. You always had ice cream in your house. Always. Plus, You've never been more grateful for your large living room then at this moment. All these tall monsters are actually comfortably fit in here, which I'm sure isn't a common occurrence for them. Everyone took their seats and this time no one sat in your spot, Probably due to the mishap last time. To your surprise however, Sans sits where he was before with papyrus on his other side. Undyne and alphys share the love seat, not to your surprise, while Angela takes her regular spot on the recliner. This leaves frisk looking around for a seat, so you get their attention, "Wanna sit up here kiddo? I'm sure sans won't mind if ya squeeze on up here." You look at the skeleton and he shrugs while scooting over a bit. 

Frisk hands you their bowl of chocolate ice cream with so much whipped cream, that you can't see the ice cream it self, then hops right up and gets situated. They look at you with a slightly chocolate covered smile, you start to give them it back, before deciding to mess with them a bit. You bring it back your way, and take the spoon, acting like you're gonna take a bite. They gasp and tugs on Sans's jacket to get his attention, then starts quickly signing, 'Duncle Sans! Stop her!'. He chuckles and his right eye flashes cyan for a moment, then suddenly the bowl is taken from your hand by an invisible force. "Say whaaaat? I forgot you have telekinesis ALONG with teleportation. I find this unfair." You cross your arms over your chest and pout. Frisk chuckles at your childish behavior, then pats your head in a comforting manner. This earns a smile from you and you take up your own bowl from the coffee table next you. 

"Hey! Y/n! Throw me the remote will ya!" Angela shouts, you comply with her demands because she probably wants to choose a movie to watch. Turning on Netflix, she starts scrolling through, looking determined to find something. She turns to look at the child next to you, "Frisk, tell me you've seen The Nightmare Before Christmas." The kid shakes their head and Ang sighs like she's disappointed in them. "Alright. It's settled then, we're watching that." You almost start to vibrate in happiness, because it's one of your favorite movies. Well, actually anything from Tim Burton is your favorite. Frisk seems to feel your excitement and tugs on your sleeve, 'Is it a good movie?' Oh this poor, sweet child, "Oh my gosh, Frisk! You'll absolutely love this movie! So will you papyrus! Actually, I think you'll all like it! It's one of my favorites!" You can't help it, but your face is full of excitement and you give a look to Angela that says 'play it already'. She understands your silent plea, and does press play.

  As soon as the townspeople start singing 'This is Halloween' you can tell frisk is in love with this movie. It gets close to the point where jack reveals himself from the flaming suit and pumpkin head, so you poke sans on the shoulder (shoulder blade?), to get his attention. He looks at you, "I know you'll have a Skeleton of jokes during this movie by the way." His permanent grin grows a bit wider and he's about to either ask why or say another pun, but he's interrupted by Papyrus, "SANS! HE IS A SKELETON LIKE US!" Sans looks at the Tv then back at you and laughs out loud for a couple seconds, "oh, heh, i'm gonna have fun with this." Frisk giggles and moves from leaning against sans's side, which can't be all that comfy, to laying their head on your side and putting their feet on sans's lap. "aw, kiddo, that's knot nice." He says pulling on their shoe lace, which earns a snicker from you and frisk. The kid sticks their tongue out at him, but what you didn't expect was to have sans return the favor. You gasp quietly and whisper, "Woah! It's blue!" You quickly put your hand over your mouth, not meaning to say that out loud. "Sorry! Didn't mean to say it out loud! Just didn't expect a skeleton to have a tongue." You rub the back of you neck and look at him, "heh. ith alrighth. kinda exthpecthed ith." He doesn't put his tongue in as he speaks so he just ends up having a -th in his words. 

  "SANS! STOP SHOWING OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND YOUR WEIRD TONGUE AND WATCH THE MOVIE!" Immediately everyone's eyes are on you two and you hear a few snickers. Oh boy.. "heh. sorry papyrus. i'll pay attention now, and i'm not telling a fibula this time." You can't help but notice the light blue color to his cheeks..er..cheek bones? You're confused for a second, but then match the blue tongue, with the blue hue on his face and figure it's his form of a blush. Well, you're pretty sure you're a shade of red as well, thanks to papyrus pointing everyone's attention at you two. From your peripheral vision you can see Undyne is stealing glances at you and sans, then whispering to alphys. Oh no. That's the face of someone who ships, And not just ships, but ships hardcore, like, Otp. 

  By the time jack has gone missing and the townspeople are worried about where he is, everybody has finished their ice cream and Angela stands up to get everyone's dishes, being the kind soul she is. However, When she comes to get yours, she nudges you and winks. You give her a quizzical look but she walks away before you can question her. You look down at frisk to see she's already asleep, probably from all the food and comfortable atmosphere. In fact, you feel yourself getting a little whoozy too, so you look around to see Sans, alphys, and papyrus also asleep. You make eye contact with Undyne and mouth the words 'I have a guest room. Go on.' She gives you a gentle smile and mouths a thanks back then hoists alphys up bridal style and proceeds to the hallway. As you look back down to frisk, you feel an arm lay across the back of the couch behind you, so you turn to look at the skelton culprit, expecting him to be awake, but he's still fast asleep. Seconds later, two small hands grip onto your shirt and then frisk snuggles their face into your stomach. Your heart swells with so many emotions as you finally succumb to the call of sleep. The biggest emotion being, hope. Hope that these new friends will stay with you through the thick and thin and whatever else life has to throw at you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to state again, that I'm just getting the story out for now. I WILL go back and edit all of it so it looks better!
> 
> Ok. With that out of the way, Read on, like and comment!

You've always been a creature of habit, all your life really. You can thank years of getting up early for school and work, and it probably won't stop till you retire. Why am i stating this fact, you ask? Well when you wake up in the living room instead of your bedroom was the first thing you notice was off. Then you hear voices in your kitchen, and you're pretty sure you don't have roommates. When you make a move to lift your arm to rub your face is when you notice the most surprising thing.

Someone has their arm around you.

  Immediately you snap your attention to the hand thats around your right shoulder. B-bones?

   Oh. If you remember correctly, sans was seated beside you last night, with frisk across both of your laps, but where was frisk now? Those voices must be the others in the kitchen.

  Now that you know what the hell is happening, you turn your head the opposite way to face sans. He's, uh, gotten closer than he was last night, and he's warm? Huh, now that you're in reality again, you piece together that your head must of been rested on his upper arm before you woke up. What was that bone called again..? Humerus! Thats the name of that! Thanks Anatomy.

  His head, er, skull, is facing slightly towards you but mostly is resting on the back of the couch. On accident you let out a giggle at the sticky note attached to his boney forehead. You use your right arm to make a reach for it, but sleepy sans apparently doesn't like that idea, because his arm gets tighter around you before slipping down around your waist and pulling you closer. A quiet, surprised gasp escapes your lips, and you can already feel your face burning up. Trying again, you reach for the sticky note and it's a success this time! You try to sit up a bit, but your struggle is futile. You read it from where you're at- 

'HUMAN! I AM SORRY THAT MY BROTHER HAS TAKEN YOU CAPTIVE, BUT PLEASE LET US KNOW WHEN YOU ARE UP!'   
-THE GREAT PAPYRUS

  Wow, He yells even in his writing, also, 'Taken you captive'? Oh my god, that is adorable papyrus, he is definitely to innocent for this world. You look back at sans, "How did you manage to keep him so innocent?" You get a mumble from him and his head goes to your shoulder. You're quite literally his teddy bear right now. Oh boy. Welp, time to see what happens when you wake the dead. Heh. Good one Y/n. 

  You poke his skull, "Sans. Sans, get up." Another mumble. "Seriously Sans? It's like," You bring your free arm up to look at your watch, "10 in the morning. Time to get up, lazybones." His grip loosens for a second then goes back, "5 more minutes pap.." Is what he slurrs out. "Sans. I'm not Papyrus, or your teddy bear for that matter." His head snaps up at that, and when he notices the position he's in, he squawks in surprise, then scrambles to get up, which ends with him falling to the floor with a solid 'thump'. You can't help but let out a quiet snort of laughter, "You falling for me already skells?" Wait. Where the hell did THAT joke come from? Calm yo-self Y/n. "heh, uh, sorry about that, i'm not usually the cuddle type.." You stand from the couch and stretch your arms above your head, earning a couple snaps and pops from your bones. You notice sans wince on the floor he's still lying on. "Oh! Was that rude?! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that would affect you! Oh god, I'm so ignorant!" You lend him a hand, which he gladly takes, "hey, hey. no harm done pal. i just forget that humans have bones too. why dont we go see what the others are doing?" You both exchange sheepish looks, and start walking that direction. 

  Coming into the kitchen is quite the sight to see. Undyne has papyrus in a headlock trying to noogie him, while he pleads for her not to 'noogie the skeleton'. Alphys is sitting calmly with a glass of tea in front of her, listening to Angela babble on about something, and frisk is just coloring in one of your sketchbooks. Which you slightly cringe at, thinking they could ruin some of the projects for work that you've been working on. 

  As soon as you both step one foot into the room, all eyes are on sans and youf. Why is all the attention on you so much lately?! "Hey! There's the cuddle-nerds!! We need food punk!" You hear alphys sigh and correct her. "Please don't call us that, gillfriend." You snicker at your pun, "ya, what sea said." Sans says to back you up, which earns a groan from paps and undyne again. Then you head over to Frisk, to see what they drew (and to assess the damage done to your book). Thankfully, the kid knows how the treat things carefully, so there isn't any damage.

  As for their own drawing, it's actually pretty good for a 10 year old. It looks like a family portrait, it has Undyne and alphys holding hands, frisk on Paps shoulders, two big goat people, which you recognize as Queen Toriel and King Asgore, along with a small, yellow flower. Then, oh boy, they, uh, drew you holding hands with Sans. You can't help the tiny blush from creeping onto your face. "That's, uh, a nice drawing Frisk! Looks great! Could almost frame it!" Their face lights up at the praise and they hold it up and point directly at you and sans in the picture. More blush creeps up to your face and you giggle nervously while trying to get them to put it down, but it's too late. "HUMAN FRISK! MAY I LOOK AT YOUR WORK OF ART?" Papyrus is already over here in an instant scanning it. "NYEH HEH HEH! IT PORTRAYS US PERFECTLY! GOOD JOB TINY HUMAN!" He pats them on the head, and at that point everyone crowds around you three and and has their look at the picture. Giggles come from mostly everyone, exception being Papyrus, you, and Sans. His blue hue is back and he's looking away from the picture scratching the side of his skull. "heh, kiddo, where, uh, did you get the idea for me and y/n?" 

  The same question was going through your head, and Frisk reaches for Alphys phone, so the yellow dino hands it over. They seem to be looking through pictures, and shortly find the one they were looking for. They hand you the phone, and wow. Yep. This blush is gonna be permanent. It's a picture of you and sans all snuggled up into each other, on the couch from earlier. You feel a presence move next to you, then the phone is taken by a skeletal hand. This gives you a chance to cover your red face, and soon enough the phone is handed back to alphys. Sans coughs nervously and moves to sit down at the table, "sooo, food?" 

 

++++++

 

  15 minutes later, you're all sat at the dining room table eating scrambled eggs and bacon. It's the fastest thing you could whip up for them, since they were gonna attack you if they didn't get food, even Angela was getting ready to pounce. It doesn't take long for all of you to finish, so you move to the living room to be more comfortable. "So! I think it's about time to get to know y'all!" You're interrupted by Alphys, "I-I'm so s-sorry for i-interrupting, but w-why do say th-things l-like that?" You look at her confused, "It's alright Alphys, but what do ya mean?" She points her claw at you, "Like that! You seem to say 'Ya' instead of 'You'! Why is that?" You notice her stutter leave, and she looks very interested in what you have to say, "Oh! Ya mean ma accent! Why, I shoulda known y'all would notice and say somethin' eventually!" You lay your southern accent down as hard as you could.(A/n Sorry if you're not from the south, this is just a little something I'm using to fill the chapter, not really relevant to the rest of the story) 

  You get surprised reactions from some of the monsters, and frisk looks like she already knows what you're talking about. Well she's mute, not deaf. You giggle, "Sorry, I kinda wanted to see y'alls reaction to my full-on accent. It's cause I was born and raised in the south. Florida to be precise." They seem to get over their shock at this point, "WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW HUMANS HAD THE CAPABILITY TO DO THAT! YOU ALL LOOK ALIKE,BUT YOU SPEAK DIFFERENT!" Papyrus looks absolutely amazed at this. "Yeah! some people's accents are really cool! Like an Irish accent, which I think is my favorite, probably cause Jacksepticeye has it." You chuckle, because you accidentally let that last part slip out. "I'll have to show y'all who he is later." Alphys looks like she's processing all this new info. "Th-that is pretty re-remarkable. I'll h-have to d-do some r-research later!" 

  You chuckle at her enthusiasm, "Ok, so as i was saying, where do y'all work at? For starters." Undyne stands up and puts her fist over her chest proudly, "I'm the chief officer in the police force of ebbot city!! NYAH!" You're actually not surprised at all. She'd make a great police officer, "It's good to know the city is in great hands then!" You salute her then look at alphys, she sees this and stutters out her answer, "O-oh! I-I'm the l-lead sc-scientist at th-the m-monster and hu-human University! It's s-so much f-fun!" She has a big smile on her face, but you notice her glance over at sans, who is surprisingly sitting next to you on the couch. You almost thought about sitting somewhere else to avoid any awkwardness, but it's your spot so you had to sit there. You push her glance to the back of your mind, "That's so cool! Do ya think i could come and check it out sometime?" She just smiles again and shruggs, so you cast a smile over at Papyrus, "What about you, The Great Papyrus?" He does his little 'Nyeh heh heh', "I AM SO HAPPY YOU ASKED HUMAN Y/N! FOR YOU SEE, I AM THE GARDENER AT TORIELS SCHOOL FOR HUMANS AND MONSTERS. I AM ALSO IN TRAINING FOR THE POLICE FORCE WITH UNDYNE!" You can't really see Papyrus being a cop, but maybe he has a secret side thats not an absolute delight? A quiet grumble from next to you gives you the idea, that sans doesn't really like his brother doing something that dangerous. Undyne clicks her mouth to get your attention, and mouths 'Don't worry' to you. You sigh in relief a bit, then look at the tall skeletons brother, "So, what about you skells? What do you do other than make amazing puns?" He's been slouching into the couch but sits up when the attention is on him. "oh. heh. well, nothing special like these guys, but i work with alphys in the lab there." Wait..that's why alphys must've looked at him! "Wow! Didn't take you as the science type! What kinda stuff do ya do? Do you do chemistry? Physics? Quantum physics?! Biology?! Oh my gosh, you'd be amazing at Anatomy!" You laugh at the last one, then notice everyones looks from your outburst. "Um, sorry! I'm a science nerd! Biology is my favorite, but i like all type of science. The zoo noticed that I'm good at drawing stuff along with my love of Anatomy, so they hired me to do their designs and stuff like that with helping animals too." 

  You feel a pat on your knee, and see Frisk trying to get your attention, 'Is that why there's drawings of skeletons in your drawing book?' Your eyes go wide and you hear sans choke on nothing next to you, His attention on you now. "Oh my gosh! Frisk, kid, you need to be more specific and say ANIMAL skeletons. To answer your question, yes, that is why there are animal sketches in my book." You cough and try to suppress the heat on your face. Undyne and alphys chuckle at your embarrassment, so you give them a playful glare. "hey, can we see these animal skeleton sketches?" Sans puts emphasis on animal, which you kinda of appreciate, but you also feel mocked at. "Oh, ya, sure! Frisk, ya wanna go get the book?" They nod quickly and scamper off into the dining room where they left it. Seconds later, they scamper back and hand the book to you. It's almost like a magnet, because immediately everyone is around you and papyrus takes up his seat from last night, which pushes sans a little closer to you, but you ignore that. Opening to the front page, it's a sketch of a dolphin skeleton, "Ok, so this is a porpoise, or as you may know, a dolphin." 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' erupts from your crowd. You turn to another page, and you cant help but laugh, "I actually forgot this was in here, so, sorry in advance to sans and papyrus." It was a drawing from a year or two ago of a sugar skull with black liquid leaking from the sockets and behind the skull itself. Undyne grabs the book from you, which earns a 'Hey!' from you. "Dude! Y/n! How the he-um- heck, do you do this with your hands!! It looks so REAL!!" She taps the picture like she'd be able to feel the texture of the skull. "I don't know, i just can? It helps me relax." You shrug and take the book back.

  On the next page is Death the kid from soul eater, which, ironically, has skulls around him. "O-oh my G-gosh! I-is th-that DTK?!!" You snap your head to alphys and the biggest grin is on your face before you know it, "You know soul eater?!! Did we just become anime buddies?!" She squeals and agrees with you. The next drawing is of  Antisepticeye, and you're really starting to notice a pattern of skulls, because he's holding one in his hand." This is Antisepticeye, which is Jacksepticeye's alter ego. Like i said earlier, I'll have to show you who Jack is." You take a glance over at Papyrus and Sans, to see papyrus looking totally intrigued, and Sans looks like he's really thinking about something.

  "Oh Frisk! I have another one to give Y/n to look through!" Angela holds up another sketchbook, and you immediately try to stand up and get it, but frisk is already over to Ang's place on the recliner, then back. They give it to you, but you immediately put it behind your back. "Sorry, guys. I can't open that one, It's from my college days." Frisk pouts and Undyne looks at them and mimicks the reaction. You chuckle but shake your head no again. "Angela, i trusted you! Now go put this back where it goes!" You reach behind you to get the old sketchbook, only to find it isn't there. You snap your gaze to behind you, but see for yourself that it's gone. A chuckle from a certain skeleton is enough to make you look worriedly at him. To your horror, the ONE person you didn't want to see that book, has it open to the human anatomy section. "wow. how scandalous." You gasp and reach for the book, before the marshmallow can see it. "Sans! It's not funny! I didn't want Paps to see it!" He's using his annoying telekinesis powers, so you can't even have hope of getting it, So you just pout, like how frisk and undyne were. "aww, don't look like that. here." The book plops in your lap, and you smile at him in sarcasm, then throw the book at Angela, which hits her in the chest making her drop her phone. 

  Now that you think about it, she's been pointing that phone at you multiple times since you've all got in here. "Watch it Y/n! I'm a fragile lil' monster!" You stick your tongue out at her and squint your eyes. She laughs and gets up to go back to your room. "Welp. Sorry about that." Alphys is typing furiously on her phone again, so Undyne speaks up, "Dang Alph! Look at the time!! I've got to get into work! Look, it was awesome to hang with ya, but me and Alph have got to go. Sorry! see ya around nerds!" She stands up, picking up alphys with her, and heads to the door. 

  Frisk looks at sans, 'Do we have to go now uncle sans?' They look hopeful, but Sans squashes it in two words. "sorry kiddo. as much as i'd like to stay here and laze around, we've got to get you back to your mom's house." Frisk looks like they almost want to cry, and this pulls at your heart a bit, so you pick the kid up and hug them, "Hey! It's alright Frisk! You're welcome whenever your Uncle Sans or Uncle Papyrus want to bring ya here!" You give them a big smile and they return one back. 'You're so cool Aunt Y/n!' Frisk signs back to you then they squeeze your neck again before pointing down. You place them down, and use your knee to bump them towards the door. 

  Seconds later, you're lifted off the ground by a tall skeleton. "FRISK IS CORRECT IN SAYING THAT YOU ARE SO COOL! I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON NEW HUMAN FRIEND!" He doesn't put you down gently, instead he just opens his arms back up which makes gravity do its thing. Before you can hit the ground though, you feel a tug in your chest, almost near your heart, and you stop an inch from the carpet. What just happened kicks into your head, and you gasp in amazement. "Oh. My. God. I'm floating!!" Sans chuckles and moves his hand up, which also brings you up too. Now, you're hovering upside down infront of him, his face a foot from yours. He looks at his brother, "pap. what have i told you about being careful with humans?" Papyrus looks incredibly guilty, and you hate that on his marshmallow face. "Paps it's ok! Look! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be floating right now!" 

  This seems to bring the smile back to his face, so he puts his gloved hand over his chest and just does one 'Nyeh' before leaving the room with confidence. You bring your attention back to the one holding you in mid air. "This is awesome and all, but all my blood is rushing to my head now, so can you put me down?" He seems to snap out of his thoughts, and nods once before flipping you over, but not putting you down. "i just wanna thank you for everything." He seems genuine, but you're confused, "But Sans, i haven't don-" "you have. welcoming us into your home, making us dinner and breakfast, and most of all, actually making an effort to get to know us. like, know know us. i just want you to know how much it means to us, even if the others don't verbally say it." His little speech leaves you, well, speechless. "Wow. I'm..I'm so happy that what I've done means so much to y'all. I think i need to say thank you too, actually. It was just me and Ang against this big, bad, world, but now, I've got even more friends to be by my side, so, thank you."  
He seems a little surprised by your own thank you to him, but just closes his eye sockets and chuckles good naturedly. He puts you down, and smiles at you as wide as you've seen him smile yet. Saluting you with two fingers, he makes his way out of the room, but stops at the doorway, and winks at you, then walks away. You stare at the doorway, but chuckling snaps you back to reality. Ang is standing in the hallway to your bedroom.   
"I ship it-"   
"SHUT UP."


End file.
